overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Adventurer's Guild
Adventurer's Guild (冒険者ギルド) is an association of adventurers that operate throughout the nations of the New World. Background The main business of adventurer's guild is to receive requests instead of the individual adventurer needing to do so. The guild examines whether the request is legal, and how difficult it will be. Afterwards, the guild classifies the request within the rank system, giving it an appropriate one and releases information about the quest to the public. Also, if a client nominates a certain adventurer, the guild will liaise between the client and the adventurer. It seems that the guild also collects and registers information about unknown monsters, like the Wise King of the Forest. It seems that there is an adventurer's guild in each city with a big enough population. As each guild has its own guild master, the system of command between different guild headquarters is unknown. Yet it is clear that the basic system, like the rank and difficulty, is shared cross-nationally. In times of crisis, the guild master can summon all registered adventurers for support. Rules and Practices In order to gain entry into the Adventurer’s Guild, some basic requirements are needed: # Entry Fee: (Five silver coins). # Literacy Test: (Five copper coins). While the profession of a adventurer may been glamorous, even heroic, the administration structure is very strict and specific to certain standards and rules adventurers must adhere to. * Unsanctioned Jobs: The work given to adventurers are directly provided by the Adventurer’s Guild, where the content and difficulty of the tasks were thoroughly investigated beforehand. Only the ones that are deemed suitable are assigned to adventurers that have the corresponding rank as the difficulty of the task. Jobs that might endanger the safety of the public, break the law, or damage the ecological balance, are instantly rejected by the Adventurer’s Guild. * Healing Magic: Healing magic is heavily restricted to the healing temples, which had strongly pressured the Adventurer’s Guild into enforcing this regulation. * 'Discovery of Ruins: ' Ruins are supposed to be reported to the administration of the country through the Adventurer's Guild. After the record of the ruins are registered, the discoverer is granted a limited amount of time to explore it. Due to this rule, for ruins not discovered by a national body or Adventurer’s Guild, killing the illegal squatters are tolerated. * 'Politics: ' Ever since the creation of the Adventurer’s Guild, its motto has been to defend humanity from external threats. So there is an unofficial rule that the Guilds would never take part in inter-human conflicts. If not, the Guilds couldn’t co-operate with each other in different countries. Those who could not follow these rules faced penalties by the Guild. Punishments ranged from issuing a simple warning to being blacklisted from all requests and in the worst case scenario, expulsion from the Adventurer’s Guild. The adventurers who were kicked out of the guild and went on to take illegal requests were called ‘workers’. According to rumors, the Adventurer’s Guild even hired assassins to eliminate the worst of them. However, this rule seems to be exempted from adamantite class adventurers. The guild could not impose punishment or expel the highest ranked adamantite adventurers for breaking the guild rules since their existences are necessary for the morale people and stability of the guild. Chronology The Dark Warrior Arc Momon and Nabe started out as an adventurer by registering themselves in the Adventurer's Guild that is stationed in E-Rental and have set it up as a base of operation for his Adventurer missions, starting out as copper ranked adventurer. After resolving the Cemetery Incident, the Guild promoted them into mythril ranked adventurers. The Bloody Valkyrie Arc The E-Rantel Adventurer's Guild had commissioned a party of adventurers to patrol the roads around the city, due to frequent bandit attacks at that area. The party was slaughter by the unexpected appearance of a powerful vampire. The sole survivor Brita brought news to the guild and thus the Guildmaster Pluton Ainzach called an emergency meeting of all mythril ranked adventurers to discuss the issue. Two adventurers teams: Darkness and Kalgra, later departed the city to confront the vampire. However, only Darkness returned, triumphant. Following this incident, Darkness was made an amadantite ranked Adventurer team. The Men in the Kingdom Arc The adamantite ranked Adventurer team, Blue Rose set out to take down the underground organisation Eight Fingers, which was carying out illegal operations in the Re-Estize Kingdom. Despite the unofficial rule that the adventurer guild may not interfere with inter-human conflicts, Blue Rose is able to do so because it's an adamantite ranked Adventurer team. Marquis Raeven also hired Darkness for assistance. However, the mission went bad when the demon Jaldaboath appeared and spawned an army of demonic creatures, which occupied part of Re-Estize. In response to this, the Adventurer Guild called together all Adventurers in the Kingdom to combat this threat. The Adventurers took on the demon army while Momon fought Jaldaboath, eventually getting assistance from some of the Kingdom's troops. The battle ended with Jaldaboath retreating and many Adventurers having been killed. Known Adventurer's Guild Members Re-Estize *Unnamed Adventurer Guildmaster E-Rantel *Pluton Ainzach (Guildmaster) *Theo Lachesil (Magic Caster Guildmaster) Trivia * Evileye discuss with Gagaran that the Slane Theocracy was the first country that formed the original Adventurer's Guild. * Adventurers seem to be in decline in the Baharuth Empire, however in Re-Estize Kingdom, the adventurer guilds are prospering due to the Golden Princess's continued support. * The guild has the right to reject a country for hiring adventurers to help in the country's political issues. * The guild assigns a minimum payment for any request that does not meet it is put under "low priority". * Upon the completion of a request, the guild collects 20% of the reward received by adventurers. Gallery Category:Groups and Organizations Category:Guilds